Ironic
by Confused
Summary: They know its wrong but love can conquer everything. Cant it?
1. In The Middle Of The Night...

I don't own anything 'sides this story but the characters and familiar stuff aren't mine there Disney (lucky people aye?)  
  
Ironic  
Copyright via P.W. aka MX Chick aka Me   
  
He walked quietly into her room, guitar in hand. Lately she'd been waking up and tip toeing in his room and he'd play her lullabies until she was asleep enough for him to carry her to bed. But, tonight it was him coming to her.   
He sat at the edge of her bed, close to her. He propped the guitar on his knees, holding it gently 'Like I'd hold her' he thought. His fingers lightly dancing on the chords, sweet and lulling yet mysterious and sultry all at the same time. To many emotions but they made a wonderful sound truly amazing.  
His hand stilled on the guitar as he felt her move. The back of his hand moved along her face then the front trailed the way back. He felt as if she was pushing against his hand, "My damn imagination' he thought.  
His hands returned to the guitar and his eyes closed lightly. She blinked her eyes open and heard the music. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the dark and she him but only barely but she could see his eyes barely shut framed in lashes and she could see his hands on the guitar as if they were dancing.   
She reached up and touched his face. His hands stilled and his eyes shut tight before opening he wasn't sure what to do for some reason he was so scarred of how she'd react. But it wasn't like the first time he'd been in her room with her asleep. However he could feel electricity in the air. Her fingers moved across his skin. His roguishly new facial hair was apparent 'maybe he didn't shave' she wondered. Her hand found his. "It's odd your hands are so rough but your touch is so soft" she whispered. His hand immediately touched her face caressing her delicate skin.  
He felt something between them some sort of energy running through them and then…  
  



	2. Crazy For This Girl

  
  
  
  
**=notes via me  
  
um after ya read this tell if it sounds like the end.. I didnt wanna end it but heyI didnt wanna torture anyone... lol thnx for the comments and stuff I didnt even notice I had forgotten their names until it was brought to my attention. Wellz I've been writing for a while but never had enough nerve to post. Well email me at obsessingoverfiction@yahoo.com if ya want. Thnx  
  
  
I don't own anything 'sides this story but the characters and familiar stuff aren't mine there Disney (lucky people aye?)  
Cept The songs Evan And Jarons.  
  
Ironic  
Copyright via P.W. aka MX Chick aka Me   
  
  
  
  
  
She leaned in, her eyes shut, her face getting closer by the millasecound.. Her lips so close he'd be suprised if you could put a pice of paper between them and then he moved away and muttered "Uh yeah well um I better go" He stood. She sat hurt before springing to her feet "Carey please stay" she said pausing between words. She looked up and he just nodded. She smiled and let out a little giggle. "Whats so funny" he asked grinning. "You are so tall and well I'm.. um.." She said searching for a word. "Not" he finished the grin still on his face. "Uh" she said lightly smaking his arm.   
"It's ironic your skins so very soft..." he said very sexily as he took her hand in his and laid in on his chest "but you are so very rough" he finished mockingly. Her eyes wide as he took his hand off hers. But her hand.. it stayed on his chest. "If only you knew" she muttered thinking she hadnt said it outloud. "I'd like to" he said before he could think about the outcome of those 3 little words. Woth both hands on his chest now they trailed up him as she stood on tip toe her hands on his shoulders he laid the guitar against the bed befor his arms wrapped around his waist he went to kiss her and he lifted heroff the ground as he did so. And this time she stopped him as she wriggled from his arms *who in their right mind would do such a thing lol*. She pushed him away as she sat on her bed. He sat beside her stopping himslf from putting his arm around her. "Hey Fi I'm sorry I dont.." He was cut off by the back of her hand resting against his lips. She still starred down at the floor. Her hand retreated back into her lap and he rubbed his eyes, linked his hands together and then just sat there starring at them.  
They sat there or what seemed like hours before she broke the silents by saying "Um could you play for me". Henodded his head once and whisperd sure as he picked up the guitar and faced her. She now sat indian style facing him.   
His fingers strummed the guitar for a moment before his mouth opened and he sang  
  
"She rolls the window down   
And she   
Talks over the sound   
Of the cars that pass us by   
And I don't know why   
But she's changed my mind   
  
Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl   
  
She was the one to hold me   
The night   
The sky fell down   
And what was I thinking when   
The world didn't end   
Why didn't I know what I know now   
  
Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl   
  
Right now   
Face to face   
All my fears   
Pushed aside   
And right now   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life   
With you   
  
Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl   
  
Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl.."  
She watched with content as he sang but at that point she couldnt stand sitting still any longer so she leaned over the guitar and kissed him her hands resting on his shoulders as she sat on her knees it took his a secound but soon he responded one of his hands slipped around her waist amd her arms circled his neck. They puleld away breathless and well suprised. The hand that had strayed from the guitar returned and he said  
  
"Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl"  
  
  
  



	3. What The...?!?!?

What The  
BY - Confused aka PW aka ME aka MX Girl aka A.K.A. aka hey you and the list .. it goes on....  
July 24 2001-July 25 2001  
  
They starred at eachother before he sat his guitar on the floor. His large hand   
*hehe no comment* brushed against her face and their mouths found eachother, through   
the darkness, as if they were magnets the force to strong to resist. Her hands moved   
around his neck his around her waist. Before she pushed him back his eyes opened wide   
and he stoped *I almost wrote stiffined... I figured that wouldnt be a bad thing.. I   
really need to stop these lil author notes their gonna get me in trouble :P*. She   
opened her eyes and titled her a head a little he raised an eyebrow *ah i can just   
picture that for some reason it sounds so much sexier when he does it ya kow?*.   
She grinned and kissed him he quickly replied. He laid back with her laying against   
him. He put an arm around her andsomehow or another *to hard to describe* he flepped   
her over her eyes opened wide, shock wrote on her face *not literally but that would   
be funny*.   
Just then the light flipped on and you could hear everyone inhale. Carey quicklly   
grabbed Fi's sides as if tickeling her she wiggled around trying to tickle back (After   
finaling figuring out what he was doing). "What the...." Jack yelled but was cut off by   
Clu saying "Dude" *Clu's cute ya know? hm... thas a whole 'nother story*. "Whats going on"   
asked Molly who had just joined the two boys who were standing there in shock. "huh oh hey   
guys just came to cheer up Fi and all sorry if we woke you" Carey said standing up. Irene   
joined the group "Boys go to bed Carey we'll be talking later" she stated before turning   
around and leaving. The boys all mumbled good night" and headed off to bed. *Can I come PLEASE   
with sugar on top hey I'm even doin the puppy dog face and trust me I'm a master of that art lol*.  
The boys sat in bed. "So Carey dude whats up with you and Fi" Clu. "Nothing geez"   
Carey said hitting his head against the wall. "You better not be lying" Jack said acting   
very brotherly *brothers can be so annoying, but so funny, gotta love em right? I better not  
have been lied to all these years lol j/k*.  
"Fi I think we should talk I guess theres something I didnt explain enough about"   
Molly stated walking to Fi's bed. Fi was now sitting against the headboard. "Hey mom you   
explained it ALL fine really we were just hanging out honest" Fi stated attepting to avoid   
'The Talk'. "Fi this dosent have to be a bad thing" Molly. "Oh why me" Fi muttered throwing   
her head back.  
  
  
  
Hey! I know I went a lil' (okay a lot) author note ** crazy. It's like 12:25 on the 25th and   
I had lots of Pepsi (yum) (Pepsi belongs to Pepsi CO). Dont disclamers get on your nerves it's   
like say anything and ya have to put a little note about whom it belongs to ahh. Like whatever   
I dont see the real owners not asking for money.. Mmaybe I'm wrong but whatever. Okay r&r thanks  
  
  
  



	4. Your to.... I hate you.. What can I do.....

Ironic  
august 10th 2001  
PW MX Chick, Me etc..  
  
I dont own So Weird honest I dont it belongs to um Disney. Ever heard of em? lol  
Okay Dont worryI wont do to many author notes (how manys to many 20? 30?) not~!!!! Okay Read and Review ... BTW arent you glad FFnet is back.. YAY does the cha cha  
  
  
Fi starred at the ceiling. Her mom had finally left after asking her about Carey and why he was  
in her room so late and on top of her and all *she has all the luck*. She of course said he woke her from a nightmare and was trying to get her mind off of it *if I was in her position I dont think it would be possiable to have thought of anything else hm..*. ' Hmm I wonder what woulda happened if they wouldnt have came in' she thought laying down and pulling the covers around her. She finally fell asleep drifting off into a very interesting dream no doubt. *I wont put the dream you all have imaginations herdreams are probally no different from ours lol*.  
'Uggh I'm to old for her , all this is gonna be is trouble, I dont wanna hurt her, I'm gonna hurt her I m such a damn selfish jerk uggh I'll just tell her it was a mistake I was h... oh God I need to go to sleep' Carey thought as he kicked the covers off 'damn covers' he muttered before closing his eyes.  
  
*Next day*  
"Mom.. Clu Jack anyone" Fi mumbled as she stumbled out of her room, Wearring a tank top nd boxer sleepset and an untied robe *no there wasnt a point to writing what she had on it's just how I saw it and I thought that you should be able to visualize*. "Hey they left about an hour ago" he said wearring just a pair of flannel boxers ad socks*Their was a reason I wrote what he wore, I figured you should see what I see welcome to paradise*. "So how long you been up" she asked running a hand through her hair. "Um around 4:30 cause my dad decided that was the appropriate time to talk and then mom came in and then Clu and then Molly and then Jack and then they all left Dont worry they belived that we werent doing anything it was just me trying to make you feel better" he said not looking up. "Oh was that all it was" she asked. he didnt respond just starred at the table. So she kinda push/pulled him so he had to look at her. "Was that all it was" she yelled. "Yeah what else would it be Fi your kinda on the young side and I'm well.." he triled off. "Not" she finished tears brimming her eyes, her face flushed, pain and hatred in her eyes. "Fi I'm so.." Carey. "Dont you dare say it dont say your sorry" she yelled as tears flooded down her cheeks and she turn and went back to her room. To cry and to wrap herself in solitude and hurt. He stood there mentally kicking himself *Oww stop it!!!*.  
  
The secounds turned to minutes, minutes to hours and hours to days. She would be polite to him and even a bit friendly and dare I say 'normal' *:)* around him when others were there. But, if they left she'd ignore his presence. He felt like a fool. She felt like a baby. Everyone else didnt have a clue *Can I have Clu Please pretty pretty please?*.   
Carey sat moping as usual and then realized nothing would happen if he didnt do something. What else could happen she already hated him. So he walked over to Molly. "Molly can you do me a favor" Carey. "I dont know what is it" Molly. "Can I do a song I mean jsut me ya know um.." Carey stuttered starring at his feet. "Of course kiddo you can close the show forme" she said entusiasticlly. "Tanks Molly" he said hugging her. Just as Fi walked out. Her eyes bugged out and she ran back into her room. 'Thats why he dosent want me MOM it's all her fault' she thought crying on her bed. Of course as you probally guessed shed be sarcastic and a bit mean towards her mom. And Molly she was bewildered.  
  
What will ahppen to our gang of confused freaks? Find out in the next eppisode of Confused makes people confused.  
  
  
C ya' I know this chap wasnt that good my gears are rusty... dang ya'll dont be so cruel :(  
  
Your gonna make me cry!!!!! );  
  



End file.
